


Getting Caught in the Rain (Down in Africa)

by crocs, Whispers_of_Gallifrey



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Don't ask why we did it but it was fun, F/M, Multi, alfie ships mick/joy/jerome, crackfic? crackfic., text fic, this was a joint effort by us on the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Whispers_of_Gallifrey
Summary: A group trip to Germany should be simple.Here is a list of things not considered simple:- Mick getting on the wrong plane- Jerome following him- Joy finding them stranded in South Africa- Fabian getting kidnapped- No one answering his distress calls- Alfie calling a SWAT team to save himMick: Hey Joy, if you like pina coladasMick: or getting caught in the rainMick: I forgot the restJoy: Oh you old romantic you





	Getting Caught in the Rain (Down in Africa)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few weeks ago on the discord, we somehow got onto the topic of the Anubis kids just being awful at school trips, and then somehow we started writing this.  
> This was a joint effort, and we felt that the rest of the world needed to see this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**_Fabian < Joy_ **

_Attempted call_

_You are unable to phone this person_

Fabian: Joy? _(message not sent)_

Fabian: Have you _blocked_ me? _(message not sent)_

 

**_Fabian < Patricia_ **

_Call lasting_ 43 _seconds_

Transcript:

Patricia: Hello?

Fabian: Patricia! Oh thank god. I think I’ve been kidnapped and I need help!

Patricia: hahaha lame.

Fabian: What?

Patricia: You’re acting like you’ve never been kidnapped before

Fabian: I haven’t

Patricia: wait really? Oh good luck then

Fabian: What? Patricia wai-

_End of call_

 

**_Fabian < Jerome_ **

_Attempted call_

_You are unable to phone this person_

Fabian: Oh not you, too. _(message not sent)_

 

**_Fabian < Amber_ **

HI! YOU’VE REACHED THE INCOMPARABLE AMBER’S VOICE MAIL! I’M BUSY RIGHT NOW BEING ME, WHICH IS VERY IMPORTANT. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEP! JUST KIDDING!

Fabian: Amber I- you know what, forget it.

 

**_Fabian < Alfie_ **

Fabian: Please don’t have blocked me.

Alfie: Fabian, what’s up man?

Fabian: Oh thank god.

Fabian: Alfie I think I’ve been kidnapped.

Alfie: oh, I can see this is stressing you out, you missed a comma!

Alfie: Don’t worry dude. Alfredo knows exactly what to do.

Fabian: Alfie?

Fabian: Alfie what the heck are you going to do.

 

**_Joy < Patricia_ **

Joy: You won’t believe who I found in the middle of nowhere, South Africa

_Joy sent a photo_

Patricia: Mick and Jerome???? What the heck are they doing?

Joy: They’re arguing over what resources they have

Joy: Mick’s lost his phone, keys, passport and wallet

Joy: but he does have a pocket knife

Patricia: Oh my god why does he have a knife

Joy: that’s literally what Jerome just said

 

**_Anubis (Sans Fabian)_ **

Jerome: did anyone get a call from Fabian today?

Jerome: I think he was kidnapped

Patricia: he’s asking for help after being kidnapped once? Weak

Jerome: Are you even a member of Anubis House if you haven’t been kidnapped at least once?

Joy: Idk I’ve blocked him lol

Amber: FABIAN GOT KIDNAPPED??

Nina: HE WAS KIDNAPPED?

Nina: …wait why are you guys being so salty about Fabian at the moment?

Joy: *takes long drag of e-cig* looong story

Nina:  Joy don’t you like Fabian??

Jerome: Lol no

 

**_Americans that have been personally victimised by Patricia_ **

Nina: I’m confused aren’t Joy and Fabian a thing?

Eddie: Oh god no

Nina: so they’re single then?

KT: Unfortunately Joy isn’t single

Nina: who’s she with?

Eddie: She and Jerry are a thing

Nina: WHAT?!

Nina: *war flashbacks*

Nina: _why_

KT: I don’t fucking know my guy

Eddie: Jerry is finally happy tho

Nina: wow I’ve really been gone a while huh

Eddie: You thought Joy and Fabian were a thing? Nah

KT: when I finally meet you can you tell fabian to get his shit together

Nina: I said so in the letter

KT: what letter?

Nina: EDDIE

_Eddie has left the group_

_Nina has added Eddie to the group_

Eddie: Also Fabian and Mara are a thing

Nina: WHAT???????

Nina: …I mean I guess it makes sense but what happened to Jerome and Mara?

Eddie: Ohhhhhhhhh god

KT: pack alcohol when you come, you’re gonna need it

Eddie: Oh yeah

Eddie: hey at least Joy isn’t on ur man anymore nina

Nina: very funny

 

**_Anubis (sans Fabian)_ **

Jerome: Hey this is Mick

Jerome: so

Jerome: can anyone tell me what country we’re actually supposed to be in?

Amber: where are you?

Jerome: god knows

Jerome: He means south Africa

Joy: and I’m her with dumb and dumber too

Joy: *here

Jerome: which one am I?

Joy: who’s talking

Jerome: mick

Mara: are you guys okay

Patricia: LMAOOOOOOOO

Joy: dumb

Joy: my boyfriend is dumber

Jerome: thanks for that

Eddie: Alfie what the hell happened

Joy: love you too

Alfie: oh, I called SWAT and rescued Fabian

Alfie: no problem

Eddie: no, why are Jerome, Joy and Mick in south Africa?

Patricia: Priorities

Alfie: mick caught the wrong flight

Alfie: and wanting to egg him on Jerome followed him

Eddie: is this your idea of getting mick, joy and Jerome into a threesome

Joy: dear god eddie

Alfie: long story short

Alfie: South Africa

Alfie: not a bad idea actually

Joy: ALFIE

Joy: ffs

KT: lmaoooooooo

Nina: damn joy

KT: joy do you need help?

Joy: yES

Eddie: Mick how did you accidentally board a plane to South Africa we were going to _Germany_

Joy: Fabian go eat shit

Joy: that’s not the pressing issue now

* * *

 

Willow: guys I’m turning off my phone I have low charge

Alfie: were you just lurking

Willow: ummmmmmmmmmm

Alfie: wils

Alfie: willow

Jerome: joy you do know fabians not in this chat

Joy: yes

Joy: just getting frustrations out there babe

Jerome: wait so Alfie tried to get me, Jerome, and joy into a threesome

Jerome: this is mick btw

Alfie: not at first

Jerome: weirdo

Eddie: o good bc I was thinking you wanted to get into a threesome with yourself Jerry

Patricia: LMFAOOOOOOOOO

Jerome: that would be the dream

Patricia: ugh?

Joy: excuse me

Jerome: Mick give me my phone back I swear to god-

Nina: you cant get this entertainment on Netflix

* * *

 

Amber: Fabian’s just sent me a selfie with one of the hunky SWAT guys

Patricia: Jesus

Amber: HE’S GOTTEN ME ONE OF THEIR NUMBERS

Amber: BLESS

Patricia: wow

Alfie: so joy, are you ready for the threesome 

Eddie: hold on. Isn’t the SWAT team American?

Joy: o god

Alfie: yes y-

_Joy removed Alfie from the group_

_Eddie added Alfie to the group_

Eddie: how do you know SWAT?

Alfie: I have my secrets

Alfie: all magicians do

Alfie: Including the great Alfredo

Patricia: Jerome

Jerome: hold on I’ll get him

Jerome: Yeah

Patricia: What if mick steals your girl

Joy: this isn’t the fifties I’m not his girl!!

Jerome: Is Mick your boy then

Joy: no

Amber: Jesus has everyone been with by ex bf now

Nina: no

Jerome: O thank god

Joy: is this mick or Jerome?

KT: Mick I’m sure you’re lovely but nooooo

Patricia: Joy hasn’t even been with mick lol

Eddie: Joy has a thing for jerry

Eddie: that means fabian is all urs nina

Mara: ………………

Alfie: oh snap

Alfie: are you guys working out that tension

Jerome: I swear to god Alfie

Joy: Mick doesn’t even like me lol

Joy: or Jerome

Jerome: No I’ll love mick for ever and ever

Joy: Jesus

Jerome: mick stop impersonating me

Jerome: stop giving me your phone then

* * *

 

Mara: Alfie, status update on Fabian

Jerome: Stop hitting on my girlfriend when I take the phone away

Alfie: He’s stuck in the lodge

Eddie: OH SHIT

KT: Why am I even friends with you people

Alfie: Trudy’s flirting with one of the SWAT men

Nina: are they a relative of Fabian’s?

Jerome: because like it or not kt you love us and you need to get a life

Joy: KT if you beat up Jerome I won’t stop you

Alfie: and Victor’s arguing with one of the SWAT team I think he’s trying to get him to join his cult

Jerome: what cult?

Jerome: this is mick btw

Alfie: ummmmmmmmmmmmm

Amber: ALFIE

Alfie: In joke

Alfie: happened after you went to Australia

Jerome: is this something to so with Senkhara

Amber: WHAT

Alfie: ………….

Patricia: wait wHAT

Jerome: you guys were really into DND that year huh

Eddie: I…what?

Alfie: sure

Alfie: haha yes totally

Patricia: oh yeah…

Nina: pirates

Joy: does anyone else think mick is adorable

Alfie: my plan is working

Jerome: Mick?! Give joy her phone back!!!!

Amber: awwww

Joy: Jerome stop

Joy: Alfie why did you send me here

Alfie: real talk

Joy: end me nowwww

Alfie: threesome

* * *

 

Nina: is Fabian okay

Joy: idc

Alfie: hes started to serenade the SWAT men with an original song

Jerome: video or it didn’t happen

Eddie: Okay, okay I cant let Alfie take all the blame for this now

Eddie: I bought the wrong ticket for Jerome

Jerome: EDDIE?! I TRUSTED YOU

Eddie: not since you messed with patricia

Patricia: It’s true

Jerome: what did I do

Jerome: this is mick btw

Amber: oh, hon

Jerome: what did I do to suffer this slimeball

Joy: oi

Mara: one time. Mick told me joy was hot

Eddie: and the plot thickens as the say

Jerome: THAT’S MY LINE!!

Joy: whaatttt

Jerome: In my defence I was a bit sloshed

Jerome: doesn’t make it any less true tho

KT: joy is hot

Jerome: Ikrrrrrr

Jerome: joy get off my phone you have your own

Nina: guys I’m in class

Joy: you told me I was hot last night Jerome

Nina: oh god

Eddie: I saw Jerome calling nina last night

Joy: WHAT

Alfie: Jerome Jerome or mick Jerome

Eddie: …Jerome

Alfie: oh my god

Joy: I hate you Jerome

Nina: you know why he was calling me?

Joy: its okay though, I see how it is

Jerome: please don’t expose me like this

Nina: scarves

Nina: he bought a new scarf

Joy: SCARVES????????

Amber: you called nina about scarves and not me?

Jerome: loooooooooooooooool

Jerome: this is mick btw

Jerome: Amber wait

Amber: I feel unappreciated

Mara: Amber next time I’ll call you about my fashion mishaps

Amber: that’s because I know you’ll need it

Eddie: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Joy: Jerome I’m breaking up with you

Jerome: you know that would have more impact if you weren’t spooning me rn

_Joy left the group_

Jerome: the point still stands

_Amber added joy to the group_

Joy: that’s better

Eddie: jerry is literally in love with joy

Eddie: I guess, I don’t know

Mara: what about mick?

Eddie: I’m going off what I heard last night

Eddie: Jerry hates mick

Alfie: so it must be true love

Alfie: after all, Patricia hated you at first

Eddie: Patty didn’t hate me

Jerome: stop right there Alfie Marmaduke Lewis

Patricia: Oh, I did

Nina: …………………

* * *

 

Jerome: Mick, the next time you steal my phone which is 0.2 seconds after I press send – I know you have to get close to me to steal it but you’re kind of encroaching on the Jeroy space next to the fire

Jerome: but its warm and really funny

Jerome: this is mick btw

Jerome: I know?

Nina: Jeroy?

Amber: jEROY

Amber: wait till you see my scrapbook

Joy: please don’t….

Eddie: Willow already scrapbooked it

Jerome: Its actually kind of nice

Alfie: that’s true

Joy: its creepy

* * *

 

Mick: gUYS WE FOUND MY PHOne

Mick: It was in my pocket, I forgot I put it there

Joy: mick is a moron

Eddie: lol

Joy: Jerome just cause mick got his phone back doesn’t mean you can take mine

Jerome: I miss the stealing

Patricia: of course you would

Mara: Joy totally still has a thing for Fabian

_Mara added Fabian to the group_

Jerome: I guess our group name is kind of moot now

Fabian: There’s a whole Anubis chat without me?

Jerome: aw bless

Eddie: why did you add him

Mara: cuz Jabian

Jerome: Rutter even talks with proper grammar

Fabian: Mara, what’s Jabian?

Joy: ……….

Patricia: noooo god

Joy: do not I swear

Eddie: Jerome

Jerome: ay

Jerome: mick stop stealing the jacket

Mick: what jacket?

Mara: Jabian is Joy and Fabian’s ship name

Jerome: don’t try to act all innocent

Jerome: Joy’s oversized jacket is the only thing keeping us warm

Fabian: What’s going on?

Mara: There’s a threesome going on in South Africa

Eddie: and so the plot thickens as they say

Fabian: …Sounds about right.

Jerome: Eddie I’m gonna start charging you for saying that

Amber: How’s the hunky SWAT guys?

Mara: did anyone bother to help Fabian besides Alfie?

Eddie: lol no

Fabian: No.

Mara: who did you call?

Alfie: the amazing alfredo is a hero

Amber: If you’d called ME I would have

Fabian: I did. You just didn’t pick up.

Fabian: Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Amber, and finally, Alfie

Joy: To be fair, we have our own problems such as MICK LET GO OF THE JACKET

Patricia: So not your girlfriend then

Mick: NO

Jerome: YES OR WE’LL HAVE TO SPOON

Jerome: AND I AM NOT GIVING ALFIE THAT SATISFACTION

Mick: so you want me to freeze???

Joy: yeah preferably

Alfie: Just you wait Clarke, just you wait

Mara: you didn’t call me??

Mara: FABIAN

Mara: I would have helped you

Eddie: Patricia I have never loved you more

Fabian: I didn’t want you to worry, Mara.

Patricia: muhahahahaha

Mara: So you called JEROME AND JOY??

Alfie: he didn’t contact Nina either

Eddie: in their defence, Joy has Fabian’s number blocked

Joy: and I’m proud of it

Fabian: Yes. In hindsight it wasn’t the best choice.

Fabian: Nina’s on here?

Mara: Who did you call first?

Mick: why do you have Fabian blocked joy?

Fabian: Joy, why?

Joy: I needed more joy in my life

Jerome: shit’s heating up

Mick: I thought Jerome blocked fabian’s number on joys phone

Jerome: we blocked him on each other’s. Sort of a bonding thing

Mick: lol

Eddie: I have Fabian blocked too

Jerome: MICK

Jerome: JACKET

Jerome: NOW

Fabian: I feel loved.

Mara: I love you Fabian

Willow: I charged my phone! What the heck is going on here

Willow: awwww Fabian I love you

Fabian: I share a room with you for a year and this is what I get, Eddie?

Mick: apparently me and joy are going to get together

Eddie: patricia made me

Fabian: Mara, I love you too.

Fabian: And Willow, hi!

Jerome: Mick, am I not in this equation anymore?

Jerome: JACKET

Mick: Nope, me and Joy are endgame now

Alfie: So is the ship name going to be MEROY or…?

Mick: tell him amber

Mick: I am not dating Jerome

Eddie: lol how did this happen

Amber: ………no one said you were

* * *

 

Mara: what about Moy?

Patricia: hahahahahahaha MOYROME

Mick: I like moy

Mick: moy works

Eddie: #mickra

Mara: no

Jerome: Is this penance for me stealing your girlfriend 2 years ago?

Patricia: #eddick

Eddie: #pason

Amber: Oh, gross!

Joy: I wasn’t even here for that but noooo

Mick: im stealing joy from Jerome lol

Fabian: Help me, Victor’s trying to take my phone off me!

Joy: I want the jacket if I go

Mara: Nooo!!

KT: Then perish

Fabian: He’s got a board game in his hands. I feel afraid.

Mick: lol joy and I are now under the jacket

Eddie: why

Joy: poor Jerome

Eddie: jerome’s gonna murder mick lol

Jerome: what he’s not mentioning is that I’m laying on top of the jacket, effectively squishing them

Eddie: figures

Mick: I still am closes to joy so I winn

Mick: payback for stealing my girlfriend

Joy: ost const

Joy: *It’s cosy

Jerome: Fair enough Mick

Jerome: Truce?

Mick: no.

Jerome: Damn

Mick: jOY JOY NO-

Mick: they left me

Jerome: we’re going to go make out

Jerome: be back in a bit

Eddie: lol

Mick: can I have the jacket?

Joy: No we need it

* * *

 

Mara: Anyway

Mara: Let’s talk about how Fabian got kidnapped lol

Jerome: get closer to the fire

Jerome: get into the fire

Mick: you go jump off a cliff

_-Alfie sent a voicenote-_

Joy: is that you singing it must be love??

Fabian: Phew! Thank god it was only a game of Connect Four.

Fabian: Alfie, why don’t you send SWAT to Moyrome?

Jerome: Suspiciously good question Albert

Alfie: bc its funny

Eddie: ummm that’s a horrible threesome name

Eddie: It should be jermoy

Alfie: I like Meroy

Willow: ooo! Like mermaid!

Amber: As the supreme queen of ships

Amber: Moyrome is a trash name

Eddie: So Fabian got kidnapped huh

Amber: Meroy rises

KT: EDDIE don’t interrupt this is important

Fabian: I called your girlfriend?

Eddie: she never told me

Patricia: Eddie and I don’t share everything Fabian

Joy: Unlike me and Jerome

Joy: speaking of which give me the jacket

Mick: are you two going into a chapel

Mick: hey dudes I think Jerome and joy are gonna get married

Jerome: we’re even sharing the worst experience of my life so far

Jerome: which includes getting kidnapped

Jerome: mick you uncultured idiot

Jerome: that’s a toilet

Jerome: oh, its gross in here

Patricia hahahahah ROMANTIC GETAWAY MUCH

Mick: are you two going to have sex?

Joy: ……………………………………………………

Jerome: not in here

Jerome: and MICK!

Jerome: We’re coming back

Alfie: don’t leave mick outta these decisions guys!

Mick: please don’t include me

Patricia: or you’ll have to go to couples therapy

Alfie: are they a couple though?

Patricia: a triple

* * *

 

Fabian: Victor’s trying to teach me Egyptian chess. How do I tell him

Mick: I think Jerome and joy just got married

Jerome: We’d need a witness for that

Joy: Oh hey Mick…..?

Jerome: There’s no way I’m having Mick at my wedding

Mick: why not Clarke

Jerome: I spent four hours giving you a piggyback from the airport

Jerome: and YOU’RE the athlete!

Mick: but why can’t I come to your wedding?

Jerome: as soon as Alfie decides to send the SWAT team, I’m out of here

Eddie: WAIT JERRY AND JOY ARE GETTING MARRIED AND IM NOT THERE???

Alfie: and me, your partner in crime?

Willow: I need to make a new scrapbook!

Mick: Wait so if you guys get married can I be best man?

Patricia: can you please dedicate the book to nina, who hasn’t said a word but is #MEROY’s biggest fan

Joy: of course! You’re like the best guy I know!

Jerome: here? Sure

Jerome: anywhere else nooooooooo

Mick: GUYS THEY GOT MARRIED

Alfie: MEROY FTW!!

Eddie: WHY CAN’T I BE THERE

Eddie: wait I boarded the right plane that’s why

* * *

 

Mara: woah wait

Mara: You two actually got married?? At 17?????

Jerome: no rings, no paperwork, no signings of paper, no nothing

Jerome: but the heart’s still there

Mick: you’re holding the paper

Jerome: that’s our boarding tickets mick

Mick: It says marriage certificate

Jerome: are you sure you know how to read?

KT: Congrats guys????

Eddie: are y’all married or not

Jerome: ;-)

Eddie: hey Particia

Eddie: wanna get married?

Patricia: not if you can’t spell my name right

Eddie: Patriciaaaaaaaaaaaa

Patricia: my god

Mara: the fact I’m not at Joy’s wedding

Mara: the fact she got married and MICK was the witness

Mara: the fact Jerome let mick into his wedding

Alfie: Mara came out here to have a good time and is honestly feeling so attacked right now

Mara: yes I am

Patricia: we agreed on our first date that marriage was an awful institution eddie

Jerome: but it’s still magical

Eddie: but joy just got married

Joy: I have achieved nirvana

Patricia: ah ah ah

Patricia: respect my choices or I’ll pour a jug of water on you

KT: she will bc you’re American

Eddie: I know….

Eddie: but still Yacker

Mick: I got to witness a wedding!!!

Jerome: it was oddly nice having you there

Jerome: JACKET

Alfie: coughcoughcoughMEROYcoughcough

Patricia: there’s still hope!

Fabian: The SWAT men have left. I’m still confused as to how you managed to send them, Alfie, but thanks.

Mick: I was only there because if I steal your wife, then I will hurt you more than stealing your girlfriend

Mara: Fabian, where are you?

Mick: hey joy, if you like pina coladas

Mick: or getting caught in the rain

Mick: I forgot the rest

Fabian: At the lodge. I have a shock blanket, it’s very orange.

Mick: IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT

Joy: oh you old romantic you

Jerome: IN THE GLOOM AND THE RAIN

Jerome: Oh damn that was wrong

Joy: nice try Jerome

Eddie: lol so me and patricia got married

Joy: without me?!?!?!

Patricia: hmmm.

Eddie: do you really want to go there Ms. Jerry Clarke

Joy: Touché

Patricia: Whoever it was, it wasn’t this Patricia

Alfie: oh damn

Mara: lol eddie married piper

KT: adfgsdhk,jmbgfsdaw

Jerome: actually I’m Mr. Joy Mercer

Patricia: sounds about right

Mick: Joy is Ms. Mick Campbell

Mick: and Jerome is a dick

Alfie: I KNEW IT

Alfie: wait no Jerome I’m sorry

Patricia: I’m sure you, Piper, and her long term boyfriend Johnathan will be very happy together, Eddie

Jerome: Its true I am a dick, that’s common knowledge

Alfie: true, but I don’t want you to be more mad at me

Jerome: Am I Mr. Mick Mercer now?

Amber: wowwee

Alfie: MEROY IS CANONNNNNNNNNNN

Willow: Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mick: no gross

Mick: I hate Jerome, HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND

Mara: awkwardddd……

Fabian: God, what is going on?

Fabian: Things are much more civilised in that other chat with me in.

Mick: Jerome doesn’t like me, but his wife does

Mara: Jerome and Joy got married

Jerome: Two years ago mara left you for me

Jerome: get over it footie man

Eddie: them some fighting words jerry

Fabian: Jesus.

Jerome: JACKET

Mick: I threw the jacket on the fire

Joy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jerome: That was Joy’s

Amber: whoops

Mick: Joy lost her jacket but gained a teddy bear (me)

Mara: was it that blue jacket?

Eddie: that ugly blue jacket?

Jerome: yep.

Jerome: eddie that’s my wife you’re talking about

Mara: fabian is jealous joy got married

Fabian: I’m in _shock_. I just got kidnapped.

Joy: IT WAS NOT UGLY EDDIE IT JUST HAD A CERTAIN CHARM

Joy: get over yourself Fabian

_-Amber has removed Fabian from the chat-_

* * *

 

Alfie: Hey Jerome

Alfie: I’ve thought of a better anthem for you guys than the Pina Colada song

Alife: Africa by Toto

Eddie: …

Eddie: I think I just heard the groans echo all the way to Germany

* * *

 

Nina: hey guys I’m back

Nina: and, can I just say, from the bottom of my heart

Nina: WHAT THE HECK?!?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> Discord link (If you still want to join after that): https://discord.gg/nktshDF


End file.
